fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Imperial Spirit
Grand Imperial Spirit & Bible Blade Cybernetic, Extraterrestrial & Supernatural Kingdom DxD Maximum War Zone Trinity Storm: Grand Awakening of The True Successors of The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings in Existence & Great Peace for The Infinite Universe is a fan fictional crossover series / franchise between Sailor Moon & Transformers. This is also a massive semi-crossover, movie, television, video game series this takes place in the Transformers universe. This story is based on Sailor Moon with crossover reference with Transformers with major elements from Sailor Moon & other anime, cartoon shows, movies, & video games. Plot There are many legends that exist in the universe. There will alwaysbe those who will surpass their predecessors and achieve their own greatness. This is a story of an age that lasts till the end of time. It is called The Great Peace and the climatic wars that helped achieved it. Holy Brigade Holy Brigade Supreme Commanders / Senshi Primes *Sailor Galaxia *Neo Sailor Moon / Sailor Cosmos *Sailor Kakyuu *Sailor Deviluke *Neo Sailor Angel *Neo Sailor Devil *Neo Sailor Fallen Angel *Neo Sailor Jurai *Neo Sailor Vegeta *Neo Sailor Zero *Neo Sailor Infinity Deputy Sailor Senshi Supreme Commanders *Neo Sailor Sun *Neo Sailor Solar *Neo Sailro Sol *Neo Sailor Solaris Inner Sailor Senshi / Guardian Deities Of The Inner Planets *Neo Sailor Mercury *Neo Sailor Venus *Neo Sailor Earth *Neo Sailor Mars *Neo Sailor Jupiter Outer Sailor Senshi / Outer Guardians Of The Outer Planets *Neo Sailor Saturn *Neo Sailor Uranus *Neo Sailor Neptune *Neo Sailor Pluto *Neo Sailor Charon *Neo Sailor Nemesis Galaxy Senshi *Sailor Miranda *Sailor Niedala *Sailor Nova *Sailor Unicorn *Sailor Revery *Sailor Sedara Zodiac Senshi *Sailor Aquarius *Sailor Virgo *Sailor Libra *Sailor Gemini *Sailor Aries *Sailor Scorpio *Sailor Taurus *Sailor Cancer *Sailor Leo *Sailor Capricon *Sailor Sagitarius *Sailor Pisces Asteroid Sailor Senshi *Sailor Juno *Sailor Pallas *Sailor Ceres *Sailor Vesta Sailor Animates *Sailor Iron Mouse *Sailor Aluminium Siren *Sailor Lead Crow *Sailor Tin Nynako *Sailor Heavy Metal Papilion *Sailor Pewter Fox *Sailor Titanium Kerokko / Sailor Mitis Kerokoo *Sailor Mau Sailor Starlights *Sailor Kakyuu *Sailor Star Fighter *Sailor Star Maker *Sailor Star Healer Kinmoku Sailor Senshi High Council *Sailor Singularity *Sailor Comet *Sailor Kupier *Sailor Celestial *Sailor Polarius *Sailor Nebula *Sailor Nova Proxima *Sailor Diamond Dust *Sailor Kinmoku *Sailor Selenium *Sailor Rainbow Prism Kinmoku Sailor Senshi Elite Guard *Sailor Universe *Sailor Jade Fire *Sailor Orion *Sailor Infinity *Silverwing *Black Bear *Golden Tiger *White Wolf Moon Kingdom Sailor Senshi Elite Guard *Sailor Twilight *Sailor Dark Matter *Sailor Star Cluster *Sailor Grace *Sailor Truth *Sailor Destiny *Sailor Hope Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Royal Guardians Of The All Spark Valkyries Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Human Allies Notes *Serenity took over as The New Queen Of The Moon Kingdom after the death of Queen Serenity V. She is also promoted to br Supreme Commander Of The Holy Brigade faction or Senshi Prime along with Sailor Galaxia & Sailor Kakyuu. *The main focus is on the Cybertronian Civil War & The Sailor Civil War. *The Sailor Senshi Civilization was divided into 2 factions: Holy Braigade & Black Phantom. *The Black Phantom faction is lead by Queen Sarenia. *Queen Equability, Queen Comofrmity, Queen Tranquility & Queen Equanimity are Queen Serenity's sisters, Neo Sailor Sun, Neo Sailor Sol, Neo Sailor Solaris & Neo Sailor Solar & rulers of The Sun Kingdom *Shinji is the heir and successor of The Original God . He wield The True Longinus and rule as The New God of Heaven & Earrth and the New Leader of The Angels. He improved Heaven & The Church. He also changed his name to Emmanuel *Naruto is a descednat of the Original Lucifer. He wields The Longinus Divine Dividing. His mother Kushina is the older sister of Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Naruto fought in The Great War & The Satan Civil War. Naruto is called The strongest White Dragon Emperor because he can use The Juggernaut Drive & Juggernaut Overdrive. Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Naruto / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures / Pretty Cure All Stars Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions